Good Mouse
by Morning
Summary: A bit of humor for your entertainment


I do not own the BMFM and I will make no profit in writing this story. It is strictly for entertainment proposes only. This little idea came about when I was listening to my son's Disney tape called "Mickey Unrapped." The song was a parody of En Vogue and Salt n' Pepa's song, "Mighty Good Man." Of course the lyrics have been adjusted just a bit to fit the BM story line. The rhythm and melody are the same so if you are familiar with this song, the story might be a bit more entertaining, I hope.

Good Mouse

By 

Morning

2000

Stoker sat comfortably straddling a chair turned backward watching Charley as she went about doing some minor repairs on his regulation freedom fighters motorcycle. He had come to Earth to personally check up on the progress that his mud puppies (as the guys were affectionately referred to) were making in their constant battle with Limburger.

"You know Beautiful, if I live to be two hundred, I will never understand what you see in that crazy kid," he said not as a come on line, but truly out of a bewildered curiosity. Charlene Davidson was, in his eyes, one of the most beautiful Earth women he'd ever seen. Not to mention her sparkling personality and knowledge of machines that very few if any could match. The older Martian sighed thinking how all that was wasted on his wild, unpredictable, young disciple and how if given even the slightest encouragement he would sweep her off her feet in ways that only years of experience could amply do justice. 

Charley slowly turned from what she was doing. She knew that he'd been watching every move she'd made, she also knew what the puzzled expression on his face was saying as if she could read his thoughts. Stoker was dashing, mature and extremely attractive but she needed him to understand exactly where her heart was now, would always be and why. A strange almost wick smile spread across her face as her dirty hands slid down the front of her already oil smeared cover alls. All of a sudden the garage went pitch black. Stoker's eyes bulged and he jumped confused at the sudden 

onslaught of darkness.

Instantly a spotlight flashed and two figures appeared from out of nowhere. One, ebony skinned, full-lipped, hazel-eyed human and the other, a white furred, violet-eyed, crimson haired Martian. They were both quite beautiful; both dressed in white tee shirts, jeans and stood back-to-back giving the older Martian sweet inviting smiles. Then the mysterious music began to play which made Stoker jump once more not knowing if he should flee for safety or stay to see what would happen. The very attractive females swaying to the beat of the music made him decide on the latter.

Both females began to sing:

Yayyyyyy

OOO yeah

OOO alright 

Come on y'all

Yeah

Talk to me

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mighty good mouse__

He's a mighty mighty good mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse Whatta mouse 

Whatta mighty good mouse 

Gotta say it again now

Whatta mouse 

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mighty good mouse

Yes he is 

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta might good mouse

As the ladies continued to give background harmony Charley suddenly appeared in her own spotlight now re-dressed in similar attire. White tee shirt, slightly tight black jeans, uncharacteristically high-heeled, thin-strapped, black sandals and a microphone in hand. She began rapping in clear words and perfect rhythm.

I wanna take a minute or two and give much respect to

The mouse whose made a difference in my world

He's kind and unspoiled

And I know that he's loyal 

Cause you never hear about him with another girl

I give him credit 

He's always sympathetic

I let it get around  

He's the number one mouse for me

I know that no mouse is prefect

I give props to those who deserve it 

And believe me now he's worth it

So hears to the future

Cause we had a great past

I finally found a mouse that can make me laugh

We kick it, he's my Vinnie

Girls sing chorus:

Whatta mouse 

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mighty good mouse

Yes he is

Whatta mouse 

Whatta mouse 

Whatta mouse

Whatta might good mouse

He's a mighty mighty good mouse 

He isn't strong like Modo 

Doesn't have a deep voice

But if I had to pick 

He'd be my choice

He knows just what to do

I don't have to say please

In my life he's number one

The really big cheese

I go crazy

Every time I see him

A lot of other mice try 

But they couldn't be him

He's never let me down

In a Limburger mix

Once you get to know him

He's the kind of mouse

That you _never forget_

The women turn toward each other than walk over toward Stoker. Approaching him slowly as they continue to sing. Stoker still in shock, continued to stare with his mouth open and holding tenaciously to back of the chair.

Whatta mouse 

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mighty good mouse

He's a mighty mighty good mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse

Whatta a mighty good mouse

The human female, now nose-to-nose with Stoker, ran her hand through his hair grabbing it tightly pulling his head back and sang directly in his face.

Say Whatta mighty good mouse 

You know what I'm sayin'

He's a mighty mighty good mouse

She released him with a jerk and both women saunter back over toward Charley standing on either side of her. The three turned focusing their eyes directly at the shaken man and sang in unison: 

 Now check him out 

Charley stepped forward with her hands on her swaying hips as she continued speaking alone, while her mysterious partners continued to add harmonious background voices:

He's got a sense of humor

And it's taken him far

He's not a fake wanna be 

Tryin' to be a star

He's got his own style

No matter what the scene

Makes a cool fashion statement

He's the mouse of my dreams

He's my mouse says he loves me

Never says he loves me not 

Picks me up a cheese cake

An overbite spouse

Other guys that I've met 

They don't impress me a bit

And every time they try

I say,  "that's not it!"

Yes he's got what I want from a-z

He says I drive him crazy

And he knows that my names is not Harley

He always has every conversation with a mind

Which means a lot to me

Cause good mice are hard to find

Girls sing: 

Whatta mouse

Whatta mouse Whatta mouse 

Whatta mighty good mouse 

**Charley adds the last thought:**

Yes he is

A mighty good mouse

He's a mighty, mighty good mouse 

The females disappear, the music softly ends and the garage once more becomes dark, with Charley also disappearing into the blackness. Suddenly the lights flashed back on and Charley smiled innocently as she returned to her work like nothing had ever happen, back in her dirty cover alls.

She turned to Stoker and calmly stated, "Now you know."

Just then the guys came back into the garage and saw Stoker looking as if he were about to have a heart attack. Charley smiled sweetly, kissed Vinnie's cheek, and excused her self, leaving poor Stoker perplexed, bothered and bewildered.

"What's the matter, Teach? You looked like you've just seen Limburger's naked baby picture," Modo asks concerned

"You won't…. believe what just happened…. music… women… Charley... song…. lights," Stoker could only stammer.

"Oh no bros. she did it again." Throttle shook his head.

"Hey Stoker did **_you see where the music came from?" Vinnie asked innocently._**

The End


End file.
